


The world might be ending but I’ve got a gun

by IndecisiveA



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveA/pseuds/IndecisiveA
Summary: Lost of people are dead. No one knows why. It’s just the SMP members left but they are split in teams.Idk man I can’t write summaries, I’m supposed to be doing homework.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The world might be ending but I’ve got a gun

There was no warning for what was coming, it just started. It was chaos, people dying left and right. With in twenty four hours, cities that once housed millions where dwindling into the double digits. Scientists couldn’t work fast enough, it was happening too fast. Everything fell into chaos.

“Go go go!” Tommy screeched  
“I am going!”  
Tommy and Tubbo were running for their lives. They each had two big bags of canned food which was not making their escape easier.  
“I can see it!” Tubbo cast a quick glance over his shoulder looking past Tommy.  
“The lion or the hotel?!”  
“Both!”

The hotel was where they had been staying, along with Wilbur, Quackity, Fundy, Jack and Niki. Tubbo and Tommy had gone out to get food but apparently a lion had been desperate enough to escape from whatever zoo it was from and attempt to take a bite out of Tommy’s left arm. They managed to quickly patch up his arm and make a run for it but the lion had manage to follow them through the entire journey. The only reason why it hadn’t caught up to them yet was purely because it was starved and exhausted, if it was healthy the two would’ve been dead eight minutes ago.

The hotel was less then a hundred meters away. The two pushed the last of their strength into a final sprint to the spinning doors .  
“Hurry up! Get in!”  
“I’m trying!” Tubbo pushed through the spinning doors “Wilbur, quick, lock up the doors!”  
Wilbur poked his head from behind the front desk, quickly seeing the situation and hitting a button. Shutters slammed down from the ceiling, blocking the doors off from the room .The lions scratching could be heard but it wouldn’t get through the metal.  
Wilbur stood up “Pretty neat, huh?” He had a huge smile on his face “I’ve been working all day on it.”  
“That’s cool but I might be about to pass out Wilbur.” Tommy sat down on one of the lobbies couches and pulled off his bandanna that he had used as a makeshift bandage.  
“Oh god, that’s a lot of blood.”  
“No shit.”  
Tubbo looked away from the wound, quickly leaving with his and Tommy’s bags, taking them to the kitchen two floors up.  
“Hang on, I’ve gotta deal with your friend outside first.” Suddenly Wilbur pulled a gun out and loaded it, he headed for the stairs. “There’s a first-aid kit behind the counter.”  
“How do I treat a fucking lion bite with a first-aid kit?!”  
“Figure it out!” He called over his shoulder.

“Disinfectant... where is the disinfectant...”  
Tommy was hunched over the kit, shuffling through the content. He finally found a bottle with a label that read disinfectant. With out a second thought he opened the bottle and tipped the whole thing on his left arm.  
“FUCK!” It stung “SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! SHIT!” A lot.  
He ripped open a packet of tissue-wipes, pressing them on the bite. It didn’t help. Tommy fell back, landing in the spinning office chair. He was trying not to scream but it just hurt so so much.  
BANG BANG BANG  
He heard gunshots from outside and prayed that it was Wilbur, he really didn’t want to have to deal with some strangers trying to murder everyone he knew right now.  
The pain started to subside slightly, he wrapped it up in an actual bandage and safety-pinned it in place.

Wilbur came hopping back down the stairs, gun still in hand.  
“Where’s everyone?” Tommy pressed on his own arm and flinched.  
“What, are Tubbo an I not good enough for you?” He grinned.  
Tommy just started back, he was to tired for this. Running away from a grown lion wasn’t easy.  
“Fundy and Jack are still a sleep since they were on night shift and Niki and Quackity are getting more bottled water since we were down to our last couple of boxes.”  
“Ah...” Tommy raised his eyebrows in response.  
There was an awkward pause.  
“It’s been one hundred days today.” Wilbur put his gun down. The grin fading on his face wavering slightly. “A hundred days since what?”  
“Since this.” He gestured to the room “All of this.” Wilbur waved his hand to the shutters that were now easing slowly back up to the roof. Tommy could make out the lions figure laying across the street.  
“Oh... wow... do you think it’ll ever get better?”  
“Hell, if I know! One hundred days and no message from any kind from authorities, if there even is any authority figures still alive. I doubt anyone left is thinking about rescuing people anyway. If there is any scientists that are still able to figure what is going on it would be pretty difficult for them to get the equipment they need to do so-“  
“I’m going to bed.” Tommy cut Wilbur off.  
“Alright I’m gonna head out to get more things from the mall. Could you get Jack to get up so he can come with me?”  
“Yeh sure.”  
Tommy left and headed up the many flights of stairs, regretting choosing to have his room on such a high floor.  
“We really need to figure out how to fix the elevator.”

_______________________________________________________________

“That’s out!”  
Punz ran after the ball while Dream cheered for his own victory.  
“I call bullshit.” Sapnap tossed his tennis racket into the pile with the rest.  
“Of course, of course. Just like the other four times.”  
“Shut up.”

The three headed back towards the mansion. When they got there they were greeted by a frantic Puffy.  
“Guys! Guys, people!”  
“What, where?!” Dream grabbed his gun fumbling to put all the tiny bullets into it.  
“Near the gas station. One of them was armed with a gun and the other with a knife but they didn’t notice us. Eret and Karl are keeping an eye on them.”  
“Uh, ok. You two stay here and watch the place, I’ll go with Puffy.” Dream’s gun finally clicked as it loaded.  
“Ugh, you got to go last time.” Sapnap fell onto the a couch dramatically.  
“If there’s two at the gas station then there could be more. Not many people are in groups that small, we need to stay and make sure no one comes here.” Punz grabbed his gun off the kitchen counter and also loaded it “ We’re still important here.”  
“But George is already here. He can be the guard.”  
“He’s sleeping, I doubt he’d wake up if a nuclear bomb went off.”  
“Yeh, stay. We’re going now... don’t shoot each other... or George.”

Approaching the gas station, Dream could make out two figures. One was wearing a black beanie, the other had bright pink hair.  
His friends had the higher ground on a hill that almost completely surrounded the building. Karl and Eret where watching the figures cautiously.  
“What are they doing?” Dream crouched down next to the others.  
“They’re just getting water. Why would they come all the way her for that?”  
“Not everyone has running water near where they live Karl... I’m going down to them.”  
The three followed after Puffy as she trudged down the slope. The two people where now inside the building.  
“This isn’t a good idea-“ Karl started but was cut off.  
“We don’t see people often, they could be friendly, you never know.”  
Puffy swung open the doors. The one with the pink hair turned around, raising her gun. Instinctively Eret fired in defence, shooting the girl. The one in the beanie instantly appeared, apron seeing the four he flung his arms in the air.  
“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!”  
“We won’t! Eret, put your gun down.” Karl waved his arms frantically as he spoke.  
The guy in the beanie quickly turned to look at the girl. She appeared to be in a state of shock, starring at the roof.  
“Niki? Are you okay?” He nudged her with his foot.  
“I saw just shot! I am not okay!” She shrieked. Her hand was clutching the side of her neck, a trail of blood drizzling down her fingers.  
“Let me help.” Puffy slid next to her prying Niki’s fingers away from her neck. She closed her eyes tightly.  
“You just got grazed. It’s not deep, it didn’t hit anything important... although you are loosing a lot of blood.”  
Niki opened her eyes to look up at Puffy.  
“Who are you guys? You literally just shot one of us and then rushed to help who you shot. Who does that?!” The guy in the beanie screeched.  
“I’m Dream, the person who shot your friend is Eret, the one helping your friend is Captain Puffy and that one is Karl Jacobs.”  
“I’m Nihachu.” The pink haired girl strained while Puffy tried whipping the gash on her neck with tissue-wipes from Karl’s carry ‘round first-aid kit. “But Niki is fine. Wait did you say Capt-“  
“Wait, why are we telling you our names? What if their hitmen!”  
“Do hitmen even exist any more?” Eret finally put his gun away.  
“Good point, I’m Quackity.”  
Niki tried to sit up from the ground.  
“Shit-“ she fell back, unconscious, into Puffy’s arms.  
“Maybe we should bring these two back with us.” She suggested.  
“Who said we’re going anywhere?” Quackity crossed his arms.  
“Do you have a way to get your friend back to where you are safely?”  
Quackity open and shut his mouth a couple of times.  
“No.”  
“Then are you coming.”  
Quackity looked around.  
“Well I guess I don’t really have a choice.”

_______________________________________________________________

“What if we set up cameras all around the area? That way next time others show up we can determine if they’re a threat before they get here.”  
“None of us know how to do that Ranboo.”  
“Oh.”  
TechnoBlade and Ranboo were discussing up-ing the security of the area around the town hall they lived in.  
“Also having a twenty four hour security camera system constantly running would drain all of our power.”  
“Yeh, you have a point. Ooh, what if we... we... I don’t know. I’m out of idea’s.”  
“Well that was a waist of time.”  
Ranboo crossed out his camera idea in the notebook he carried with him.  
“What if we trained like guard dogs?”  
“Do you know how to train a dog in three weeks or less?”  
“No.”  
“Then no.”  
“Okay.”

_____________________________ _____ 

Philza was out looking for food.  
He had been gone for a few hours so he was a decent distance away from the hall.  
It was a pretty unfamiliar area. It was near the centre of the city so it would of been very busy.  
Phil spotted a huge building labeled mall and quickened his pace.

The place was filthy. Things had clearly been thrown around as people had grabbed things in a hurry. The lights flickered on and off. Philza made his way over to the super market, passing all the other ails and going straight to the canned food one. After he finished stuffing his bag with can she figured it wouldn’t hurt to get Tevhno and Ranboo more hair dye.

As Phil approached that section of the store he could hear clattering. He sheathed his sword and crept around the corner.  
There were two figures fussing over the dye boxes, one looked familiar. At the realisation Philza dropped his sword.  
“Wil?”  
“Phil? Oh my god!” Wilbur ran at him and smothered him in a hug.  
“Uh who?” The other figure came up holding several shades of pink hair dye.  
“Jack! This is mine and Tommy’s adoptive dad, Philza! Phil this is one of the people we live with, Jack Manifold.”  
“Wait- You and Tommy are actual brothers!?”  
“Adoptive, as far as I know we don’t share a drop of blood.” Wilbur turned his attention back to Philza. “Is Techno okay?”  
“He’s Techno. Is Tommy?”  
“He’s Tommy... sadly. Got himself bitten by a lion today.”  
“Wait did he?” Jack started putting boxes back on the shelves “You didn’t tell me that.”  
“That sounds like Tommy. Anyway, why are you two getting pink hair dye in an apocalypse?”  
“It’s for Niki, she dyed her hair!” Wilbur reached over and stopped Jack from putting back a certain shade.  
“Okay but why are you stil- actually y’know what? I can’t say anything. Techno and Ranboo both still keep their hair dyed.”  
“Ranboo! Tommy and Tubbo talk about him a lot.” Jack stuffed the rest of the bottles in his hands into a bag.  
“Anyway, What have you been up to Phil?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed 👍:]
> 
> I’ll try to update at least once a week


End file.
